liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadio Mane
Sadio Mané (born 10 April 1992) is a Senegalese international footballer who plays as a forward for Liverpool. Liverpool career Since the departure of Luis Suarez and the injuries to Daniel Sturridge, Liverpool had failed to score the number of goals that was expected of them, with their top scorer in each of those seasons having just thirteen goals. This led Jurgen Klopp to look for more attacking options in the summer of 2016. Originally, it looked as if Mario Götze was to be the club's main attacking signing for the summer, but when a deal had appeared to have been on the cards, the German made clear his desire to instead remain at Bayern Munich. Then, rumours started to develop linking Southampton's Sadio Mané to the club, and it was reported that a bid of around £30,000,000 had been made for the Senegalese attacker. On 27 June 2016, Mané was photographed coming out of a hospital in Liverpool, having had his medical. On 28 June 2016, it was confirmed that Mané had signed for the club for a reported fee of £34,000,000, potentially rising to £36,000,000, although Merseyside correspondents put the deal at £30,000,000. As a result, Mané joined the club as one of their three most expensive signings ever. Mané became the fifth player to move from Southampton to Liverpool in just two years, following Rickie Lambert, Adam Lallana, Dejan Lovren, and Nathaniel Clyne to Anfield. On the same day, it was confirmed that Mané was to wear the number 19 shirt for the 2016-17 season. On 6 August 2016, Mane started in a friendly against Barcelona and scored his first Liverpool goal with a great finish. The Reds won 4-0. He made his competitive debut on 14 August, scoring an exquisite individual goal in a 4-3 win at Arsenal. Mane picked the ball up on the right wing and burst down it, beating two Arsenal players before cutting inside and curling it into the top left corner. Mane missed the next game against Burnley due to a shoulder injury, and his influence was certainly missed as the Reds fell to a 2-0 defeat at Turf Moor. On 23 August 2016 however he did return in a League Cup clash against Burton Albion, and picked up two assists, one for Divock Origi and the other for Daniel Sturridge. Despite not being at the club long, Mane quickly became a very important player in Jurgen Klopp's side, and there was a lot of panic from supporters once Mane was rumoured to have picked up an injury in the international break. Fortunately, there was no problem, and Mane started in the 4-1 win over Leicester. The Senegalese winger scored Liverpool's second of the game, dinking the ball over Kasper Schmiechel after Daniel Sturridge wonderfully backheeled it into his path. Mane also assisted Roberto Firmino for the Reds fourth goal, rounding the keeper and unselfishly squaring it for the Brazilian to convert. Mane scored again two weeks later, with a great strike from the edge of the box in a 5-1 win over Hull City. On 22 October 2016, Mane scored the Reds' opening goal in a 2-1 win over West Brom, with a quality first time finish after a sublime cross from Roberto Firmino. Mane also assisted Philippe Coutinho's goal, which proved to be the difference between the two sides. Two weeks later, Mane scored a brace as the Reds beat Watford 6-1 at Anfield. The first was a fine curling header from a Coutinho cross, while the second a close range finish from Roberto Firmino's square ball. On 4 December 2016, Mane picked up a goal and an assist in a 4-3 defeat to Bournemouth, with three of their goals coming after the winger was substituted, highlighting his importance to the side. On 19 December 2016, Mané scored a 94th minute winner in the 227th Merseyside Derby, finishing from close range after Daniel Sturridge's effort struck the post. Two weeks later, Mane scored what seemed to be yet another winner, but Liverpool conceded late on in a 2-2 draw with Sunderland, in the winger's final appearance before leaving for the African Cup of Nations. Mane returned on 31 January 2017, coming on as a late substitute in a 1-1 draw at home to Chelsea. On 11 February, Mane was named man-of-the-match after scoring both goals in a 2-0 win over Tottenham. The first was a smart finish after a splendid throughball from Georginio Wijnaldum, while the second was a controlled half volley after Roberto Firmino's effort was rebounded. Three weeks later, Mané put in another top performance, grabbing a goal and an assist in a 3-1 win over Arsenal. On 1 April 2017, Mane scored his thirteenth goal of the season, in a 3-1 win over Everton. He played a quick one-two with Roberto Firmino before running into the left side of the box and slotting the ball into the far corner. Unfortunately, the winger picked up an injury in the second half, which forced him off and was said to not look good. Jurgen Klopp later confirmed that the injury was set to keep him out for the rest of the season. In recognition of his excellent performances and vital contributions to Liverpool's campaign, Mane was named in the PFA Team of the Year, but was not however shortlisted for Player of the Year. For some consolation however, Mané was named Liverpool's Player of the Year by both the players and fans. With the signing of Mohamed Salah in the summer of 2017, Mane moved over to the left side of the pitch, where he had played previously at Red Bull Salzburg. This pair alongside Roberto Firmino were prolific in pre-season, and were he Reds' preferred front three ahead of the 2017-18 season. On 12 August 2017, Mane scored Liverpool's first goal of the season, netting the Reds' first equaliser in a 3-3 draw away to Watford. A week later, Mané scored the winner in a tight 1-0 win over Crystal Palace at Anfield. On 27 August 2017, Mané became just the third Liverpool player, after Robbie Fowler and Daniel Sturridge, to score in each of the opening three league games of the season, after firing in Liverpool's second in a 4-0 win over Arsenal. After a month out through injury, Mane made a surprise return in a 4-1 win over West Ham, assisting both of Mohamed Salah's goals. On 21 November 2017, Mané scored his first goal since August, netting Liverpool’s second with a beautiful diving header in an eventual 3-3 draw with Sevilla. A week later, Mané opened the scoring in a 3-0 win at Stoke, before assisting Mohamed Salah for the second. On 6 December 2017, Mané scored twice in an eventual 7-0 win over Spartak Moscow. The first was by his own admission “one of the best I have scored” as he volleyed a James Milner cross into the top corner, with too much power for the keeper to even react. The second was also a good finish, with Daniel Sturridge’s square ball being slightly behind him. On 1 January 2018, Mané opened the scoring in a 2-1 win at Burnley, with a smashing left-footed effort from the edge of the box. This came after some criticism in past weeks over poor performances against Everton and Arsenal. He continued his form on 14 January, firing in Liverpool’s third in a 4-3 win over Manchester City with a powerful strike. On 14 February 2018, Mané scored his first hattrick in a Liverpool shirt, in a 5-0 win away to Porto in the Champions League. The first was a powerful strike that slipped through due to goalkeeping error, while the second was an easy finish after a Roberto Firmino shot rebounded. The third however, was a powerful strike from around 25 yards late on to round off the win. Mane followed this up in his next appearance, striking the fourth in a 4-1 win over West Ham, matching his goal scoring tally for the previous season. He surpassed this a week later, rounding off a 2-0 win over Newcastle with a cool finish. On 31 March 2018, Mane scored a vital equaliser in an eventual 2-1 win away to Crystal Palace, smashing home after a good ball from James Milner. Mane was fortunate not to receive a red card after picking up a booking for diving, as well as picking up the ball at one point. Four days later, Mane headed in the third in a 3-0 win over Man City in the first leg of the Champions League quarter-final. On 14 April, Mane scored the opener in a 3-0 win over Bournemouth, striking powerful from close range after his initial header was saved. Two weeks later, Mane scored Liverpool’s third in an eventual 5-2 Champions League semi-final win over Roma. He repeated this feat in the second leg, opening the scoring in an eventual 4-2 defeat, as Liverpool reached the final. In the final, Mane scored the Reds’ only goal in a 3-1 defeat to Real Madrid, and was the main threat after Mohamed Salah’s injury. He also struck the post later in the second half. This meant Mane ended his campaign with 20 goals in just 44 appearances. Ahead of the new campaign, it was announced that Mane would wear the number 10 shirt for the 2018-19 season, which was last worn by Philippe Coutinho before his departure. On 12 August 2018, Mane scored twice in a 4-0 win over West Ham in the opening game of the season. This was the third season in a row that he had scored on the opening day. A week later, Mane rounded off a 2-0 win at Crystal Palace, scoring Liverpool’s second in injury time. On 1 September, Mane scored his fourth in as many games, opening the scoring in a 2-1 win away to Leicester. After a lightning start to the season, Mane went on a run of eight games without a goal, before finally breaking his duck in a 4-0 win over Red Star Belgrade. Three days later, Mane scored twice with two lovely finishes in a 4-1 win over Cardiff. Following this, Mane went on another barren streak, going another eight matches without picking up a goal. This ended on 16 December 2018, when Mane opened the scoring in a 3-1 win over Manchester United with a great finish following a superb ball from Fabinho. Two weeks later, Mane grabbed Liverpool’s third in a 5-1 win over Arsenal, smashing home from inside the penalty area after an inch perfect ball by Mohamed Salah. On 12 January 2019, Mane made his 100th appearance for the club, starting in a 1-0 win away to Brighton. A week later, Mane grabbed his tenth goal of the season, calmly placing Liverpool's fourth, and eventual decider in a 4-3 win over Crystal Palace. In the next game, Mane opened the scoring in an eventual 1-1 draw with Leicester. Mane continued this form, grabbing another two in his next two games, a 1-1 draw away to West Ham, and a 3-0 win over Bournemouth. This was the first time he had scored in four consecutive games in English football. On 27 January, Mane grabbed a brace in the opening 20 minutes in a 5-0 win over Watford, first heading in a sublime Trent Alexander-Arnold ball, then poorly controlling another ball before audaciously backheeling it over Ben Foster. This was his 14th Premier League goal of the season, the highest total he has reached in England. On 10 March 2019, Mane scored his 50th goal for Liverpool, grabbing two vital goals in a 4-2 win over Burnley. Three days later, the winger scored his third brace in four games, opening the scoring and rounding off a 3-1 win away to Bayern Munich to send Liverpool through to the quarter-finals of the Champions League. He continued his amazing goalscoring form in his next game, opening the scoring in a 2-1 win away to Fulham, grabbing his 20th goal of the season in the process. After three games without a goal, Mane headed in the opener in a big 2-0 win over Chelsea. Three days later, Mane picked up a goal and assist away to Porto, where a 4-1 win sent Liverpool to the Champions League semi-finals. On 28 April 2019, Mane scored twice in a 5-0 win over Huddersfield, to bring him back into the running for the Premier League Golden Boot, and to keep Liverpool in the hunt for the title. A week later, he put in a starring performance as Liverpool overcame a 3-0 first-leg defeat, beating Barcelona 4-0 at Anfield to reach the Champions League final for a second year running. In the Reds’ next game, Mane netted a brace in a 2-0 win over Wolves. Despite failing to win the league, Mane picked up his first Golden Boot, with 22 goals, sharing the award with Mohamed Salah, and Arsenal’s Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang. On 1 June 2019, Mane started in a second consecutive Champions League final. Less than a minute in, he put in a cross which struck the arm of a Tottenham defender, giving Liverpool a penalty, which Mohamed Salah converted. The Reds went on to beat Spurs 2-0, with Mane winning his first major trophy with the club. Mane finished the season with 26 goals in 50 appearances, his highest ever career tally, and was Liverpool’s second highest scorer. After missing the entirety of pre-season on international duty, Mane made his first appearance of the 2019-20 season as a substitute in a 4-1 win over Norwich. Five days later, he made his first start as the Reds took on Chelsea in the UEFA Super Cup. The Reds eventually won on penalties, with Mane playing 103 minutes, and scoring both goals in a 2-2 draw. On 17 August 2019, Mane made his first Premier League start of the season, away to his former club, Southampton. Despite a poor first half from Liverpool, Mane fired them into the lead on the edge of half-time, with a powerful strike into the far corner. In the second half, he assisted Roberto Firmino’s effort, for the second in an eventual 2-1 win. On 15 September, Mane grabbed a brace as Liverpool came from a goal down to beat Newcastle 3-1. This was Mane's 50th Premier League appearance at Anfield, maintaining his record of not losing a single game. This continued in the next home game, as Mane opened the scoring in a 2-1 win over Leicester. This was his 100th league appearance for the club, and his 50th goal. On 2 November 2019, Mane headed in a 94th minute winner, in a crucial 2-1 victory away to Aston Villa. This was followed up next weekend, when he headed in a crucial goal in a 3-1 win over Manchester City. Mane made it three in three in the next league game, opening the scoring in a 2-1 win away to Crystal Palace. On 4 December 2019, Mane put in a man-of-the-match performance in a 5-2 win over Everton in the Merseyside Derby. Seventeen minutes in, he had assisted Divock Origi and Xherdan Shaqiri's goals with two inch-perfect through-balls, to give the Reds a 2-0 lead. Just before half-time, Mane got himself in on the action, firing in with his week foot from the edge of the area. Honours Liverpool *UEFA Champions League: 1 (2019) *FIFA Club World Cup: 1 (2019) *UEFA Super Cup: 1 (2019) Individual *PFA Team of the Year: 2 (2016-17, 2018-19) *UEFA Champions League Squad of the Season: 1 (2018-19) *PFA Player of the Month: 1 (August 2018) *Premier League Player of the Month: 3 (August 2017, March 2019, November 2019) *Premier League Golden Boot: 1 (2018-19) *Liverpool Player of the Season: 1 (2016-17) *Liverpool Players' Player of the Season: 1 (2016-17) *Standard Chartered Player of the Month: 5 (August 2016, February 2017, January 2019, March 2019, November 2019) Stats External links * Category:Current Players Category:Forwards